percy jackson and gods singing
by omgitsthem
Summary: Has some language and is about gods and demigods singing not good at summaries...so i guess you will have to read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own PJO or any other characters and names. this will only be one chapter.. but it will be long. i also do NOT own any songs /lyrics.

I also have Silena and Charlie (Beckondorf? don't know how to spell name)

ANNABETHS POV:

My siblings and I decided to prank the Poseidon Cabin (I know we might sound like Hermes kids but hey we can have some fun too.) because we pranked about every other cabin here so it Poseidon's turn. We can't really figure out how to prank the cabin so we will wait till our mom gets here today. The gods decided to visit their kids now every so often.

LATER

We were all seated at our table eating, when the gods came in. I would've thought the walls would explode with all this power in one room. I watched as each god approached their children. All the gods (including my mother) didn't really care about greeting their children warmly like hugging and laughing except Poseidon and Percy. Everyone's eyes were on Poseidon and Percy laughing so loud that almost anyone in a 50 mile radius could here them. Then being as dumb as they were they stooped their laughter and looked at all of us and said, "What? Whys everyone looking at us like that?" they said at the same time. Then they looked at each other again and burst out laughing. As they started turning interesting different shades of colors and gasping for breath, Zues screamed, "Poseidon! Percy! SHUTUP!" then they both stopped and it got dead quiet.

It was our turns to laugh now. Then they turned to each other and smiled, and bolted out the door. Mr. D just sighed and said, " He has a mini-me!" Then we started laughing again and followed Zues out the door. We didn't know what they planned on doing. They ran to the lake. Of course! Where else would they most likely be going!

Then we watched as big waves formed from the lake. Then Poseidon threw Percy some keys, and put them in the water. In the keys place were surf-boards. They had Poseidon and Perseus on the in Greek. With their pictures and other things on it. I watched as people had their mouths open. Even some of the gods. " Dude! That's awesome!" Apollo yelled. Which followed with some whooping and whistling from his kids and some of the others.

PERCYS POV:

I was so glad that my dad came. It was starting to get really boring. I dint realize who hugged me so I made my drink into a little wave and threw it into the person. Little did I know it was me dad! "I'm soooo sorry ! Sorry-" I got cut off by a wave in my face. Then me and my father started laughing. " You know that soda tasted pretty good right?" then we started laughing again. My dad and I noticed that everyone was watching us and then asked, "What? Whys everyone looking at us like that?" and then me and my dad turned to face each other and we started to laugh again. I could barley breath while I was laughing. It felt so good. "Poseidon! Percy! SHUTUP!" We heard Zues yell. Then I heard everyone laughing. Then my father's voice was inside my head: 'lake?' he asked. "yeah!' I thought back. Then we smiled and ran to the lake.

When I got there my dad tossed me some keys. We put the keys in the water and in their places there were beautiful surf-boards. They had our names written in Greek on them.

On my dads it has a picture of him with his palace and his trident in his hand. It had gold trim and was green.

On mine there was a picture of me with armor and riptide and an army of mermen and other sea creatures with weapons and armor on. My surf-board had silver trim. Then we heard Apollo yell, "Dude! That's awesome!" We just smiled. "No using your powers." I said so it will be fair. "All right." he said and nodded. Then my dad snapped his fingers and we had on our swimming trunks and paddled out into the wave. We started riding the wave when I saw my dad go under. "what the he-" I started but got pulled under.

ANNABETHS POV:

We watched as they swam out into the water and then they were riding the wave. We were watching them and then saw Poseidon go under. Which caused some laughter. Then we heard Percy say, "What the he-" then we saw him go under. The waves started to get bigger then they just crashed down and everything went still. It went really silent. "What happened?" asked Apollp. Then out of no where a big wave came and then we saw the two of them hanging on to their glowing surf-boards and they were laughing.

PERCY'S POV:

When I got pulled under I saw my dad laughing and trying to catch some naiads that got his shirt. Then he looked at me and started laughing harder and came over. I then realized I was tied up without a shirt also. Apparently they are very good with this stuff. I kept struggling because these ropes were tight. _'calm down' _my father said. So I just sat there and waited for him to come. After he cut me lose we found are surf-boards and went back up. Without our shirts. Wow. This was embarrassing. Then I realized my board was glowing and I hung on tighter trying not to get pulled back down by the naiads. When we got back onto land I guess the waves didn't really stop fully enough because they hit Athena and her kids which got them really mad. _'uh oh' _I thought. " Were so sorry! We didn't mean it!" me and my dad said. Why do we always say certain things at the same time like that? Athena looked about ready to explode until Apollo cut in. "What happened out there?" he asked. "Ask the naiads." Me and my dad said pointing to the group giggling. And they weren't the only ones. Aphrodite and her girls were too. I mean we didn't look bad. I had a six pack and my dad had a eight pack. We watched as the naiads waved to us then giggled again and held up our shirts. Then everyone laughed. We said goodbye to some people and then ran to our cabin to get we stayed there till it was time for dinner.

ANNABETHS POV:

After Percy and his father hit us with water on 'accident' and I had to admmit Idid get a little jealous when Isaw the naiads with Percy's shirt. Yes! I Annabeth Chase got jealous! So once we got back to our cabin I got dressed in dry clothes. "I'm gonna get them!" my mother kept murmuring."Then do you wanna help us prank them?" my half-sister said as I walked out the bathroom door. The last prank we did was on Aphrodite and Zeus's cabins. We switched their styles. When Thalia woke up all of her punk clothes were replced wiith pink shirts, skirts, high heels and her makeup. All of Thalia's clothes, makeup, pants, and everything else was in Aphrodite's cabin. The next day everything was back to normal. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my mother said, " Hell, Yeah! What do you guys have so far?" "Um...actu-" I never go to finish because my younger sister answered,"Maybe something to do with the water or fish or both!""Thats a good idea!" my mother said. "I'll convince Mr.D to do something to the fish creatures!"she said after a minute or two.

***LATER***


	2. Chapter 2

PERCY'S POV:

As we were in the middle of eating we heard some sea animals calling for help. My dad and i stood up and i ran out the doors letting my dad excuse after I heard him behind me, "Theres so many of them!" i said because it was really starting to give me a bad headache hearing all of them. " I know son, we have to go back to my palace and get Triton and Calisto your sister to help." i never knew i had a sister but i just shrugged. I couldn't wait till i got there. We dived into the water and found the palace within 5 minutes, nut that's only because I'm with my dad. " It is really beautiful." i said. "Yes, I know." my dad replied. We went through the gates and into the palace. We checked through the throne room and many other places. " Oh! They must be in the game room!" My dad said. " you have a game room!Cool!" i said. My dad just smiled and lead me through some hallways. We found them playing a wii and x-box 360. **(AN: The room is like magic the games dont get ruined.)**

"We need your help." my dad said. "We were waiting for you!"said the girl. Then the girl noticed I was there with him and here eyes widened.

"A-are you Perseus?" she said pointing to me. "Yes?" i answered. then she tackled me. "Its been so long!"she said. "Ummmm...I'm sorry but i don't know you." i said starting to get a little creeped out. My dad just laughed.

"Of course you do! But you were like 4!" she said trying to remember. (**AN:she used to visit him...i just had to put it in dont know why just had to**)

We looked almost exactly alike. She was defiantly a half-blood. She had curly black hair that fell perfectly on her shoulders and emerald green eyes that look like the ocean. She also had little make-up on and sparkles on her face. I was about 5 inches taller than her. "I'm Calisto." she said. then my dad spoke up,"okay! Now that you know each other better, lets go save some of these fish." He handed us each a weapon. They were green and gold. They were spears and he showed us how to use them to help the fish. Then we left the palace going separate ways and out to help the fish.

**THE NEXT DAY**

ATHENA'S POV: ( very short) 

Hmmmmm...they should've been back a long time ago its almost lunch. Oh well, they'll probably be back by dinner.

PERCY'S POV:

I'm so tired! I haven't eaten all day and had to swim very far and long. I swam all the way to California coast and back to Long Island Sound in New York! That takes a lot of energy! Even being able to control the water and currents to get you places faster takes a lot of work! I swam all the way back to the palace. There was Triton and Calisto coming in from behind me. Then my dad appeared. He smiled and said,"Thank you! I'm pretty sure all of the fish are cured now!" he said very cheerfully and it kinda freaked me out but not so much because i was way to tired to even think about it. "You're welcome!" we said.

Then he seemed to notice how tired we were and said," Why don't you all go and get some rest." i was about to say that i needed to get back to camp but my dad cut me off."i'll go Iris message camp and tell them that you will be back tomorrow in time for the karaoke party." i smiled and thanked my dad. I went inside my room and found some Pb&j **(My friends favorite food she told me to put it in so that is for you :D )** on the desk in there and ate it. Then i went over to my bed and as soon as my head it the pillow i fell asleep.

POSEIDON'S POV:

As my children went and cured all the fish i called a meeting. I suspected Athena had something to do with this so I called all the other gods except her to talk about it. " As most of you know almost the entire sea of fish went crazy!" the gods heads shot towards Dionysus who was trying to get really small in his seat. I couldn't help but grin but then before anyone could see i frowned and acted angry again. "Dionysus!" Zeus bellowed. Then it looked like Dionysus lost it. Probably because he doesn't want to stay at the camp any longer. " Athena made me do it! I swear on the Styx!" Dionysus said. It looked like he was about to pee his pants. I wouldn't blame him because having 11 other powerful gods staring you down could be very scary. Well no thunder came so he definitely was telling the truth. Good thing I didn't bring her because an idea came into my head. Yeah an idea. you would think i wouldn't get ideas much but i like this one.

"Wait till she-" Zeus started but i cut him off," Wait! I have a idea!" Everyone gasped. "The great Poseidon has an idea!" Ares said. I just rolled my eyes and everyone else laughed. Then it got quiet. " Why don't we prank Athena." i said. "Why?" Hera said. "Well it really wasted my time along with my son when we could've been staying at camp having fun! So, now I'm going to get Athena back and i need your help..." *5 minutes of thinking*...*10 minutes*..."oh! I got something!" Hermes said. We all looked at him."Well just saying personally i think Athena deserves this." there was a lot of nodding passed around the throne room."And so i think we should fake the death of Poseidon's children. We would all have to act very persuasive because Athena cant be so fooled that easily." we all nodded in agreement. "Okay just leave that to me and when it does happen be ready to take my lead and then the prank will start. Thank you Hermes!" I said.

"OH!Can you're children appear after the last person on karaoke goes and then sing a few songs?" Apollo pleaded though i don't know why he wanted to hear my children sing. Considering I don't know even if they can sing but i agreed. "Alright! Meeting over!" Zeus said. Aphrodite grinned thinking about something then looked at me and squealed (That is not a good thing)then left in a puff of pink smoke. I left and appeared just in time to meet my children.

* * *

APHRODITE"S POV:

I love this prank! Her kids could be so mean! This will defiantly tell everyone if Annabeth loves Percy! Oh! Maybe even if Thalia loves little death boy! I love messing with peoples love lives! Then after Zeus said we could go i squealed then i poofed back into my cabin. I then told my kids the plan to get them together. My daughter, Silena, squealed then pulled out a book. I took it and flipped through it. It had names of all the couples and matches they put together. I am very proud of them! They even had Thalia and Nico together! Just the couple i was looking for! Well besides Percy and Annabeth my favorite couple!Anyways, I told them what happened at the meeting and told them not to tell anybody. Then i told them since Percy's not gonna be here we will work on Thalia and Nico becoming a couple! Love is SO beautiful!Especially for a certain goddess of love and beauty!

PERCY'S POV:

I woke up to my dad staring at me. I know freaky right? Well im used to believeme or not. (Long story) "Whaduyouwant" i said. I'm seriously not a morning person. He didn't answer so i got up and walked over to where he was sitting. Not until after i waved my hands in front of his face. "Huh?" he said. Then he looked at me and smiled and said,"Everyones eating you finish meet me in the throne room." "okay..." i said then went to go eat breakfast.

After i ate i meet my father,Calisto,and Triton in the throne room. " Alright! First of all it was all Athena's fault we had to help the fish ,well with the help of Dionysus." Then he looked straight at me. "So, since she decided to do that we want to prank her." he said. " Wait, who's we?" i said. "Me and the rest of the gods." My dad said. " Okay." i said.

"So. What's the prank?" Calisto said. He sighed then took a deep breath," Um..Well, this might sound a little weird but...We are going to pretend that you are all are dead and then you'll reappear at the karaoke party!" he said all in one breath and trying to make it sound better than it really is. "WHAT!" We all said at once. "Oh and you'll have to sing some songs!" He said trying to get tiny. Believe me if you have 3 angry,very powerful demigods yelling at you and almost ready to kill you. Believe me you would be very scared even a god. " Who said i even want to sing!" Calisto said. " yeah and Ann-everyone will be worried!" I said. " oooo sounds like brother likes someone." Calisto said. I elbowed her in the rib to wipe the smirk off her face. "OW!" she screamed. Then Triton and my dad started laughing. " Don't worry you'll only be gone till tomorrow. Now go and train." With that we went out of the room and to the training arena. I can work on making hurricanes and earthquakes now, without Chiron or anyone yelling at me!

POSEIDON'S POV:

I went to go get some guards to carry some coffins to start the prank. As i got the guards and some other people to stand around the coffins and carry them i looked at them. Triton's had his name on the yop, a picture of him with a golden spear, a crown on his head, and it was green. On Percy's it had his full name on the top, a picture of him with riptide in his hand, one of my army's behind him with a crown on his head, and it was blue. On Calisto's it was purple, with a picture of her with a queen's crown on her head like Andromeda my wife, and her two green all were very beautiful. Along with their shrouds.

When we got everything ready there were six guards carrying the three coffins, some sea animals, and some niads (I gave them feet) walking around us. I told them to act like the three really have died and gave them a couple minutes. Then i checked the time._Perfect! They should be at dinner now!_ i thought. I looked around one more time before i left. They all had tears down their faces and most of them were really angry. _This is really convincing!_ I thought. Then i transported us.

**THIS WAS PART OFF THE FIRST CHAPTER! SORRY FOR CONFUSION...CHAPTER 3 IS UP :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

ATHENA'S POV:

About 5 minutes into eating, Poseidon, transported in with his trident in his hand. This is one of the scariest moments of being a god or goddess. They could kill you or really hurt you with their weapon. He was poionting it at me. This quieted the loud,noisy,dining pavilion. He was crying and really angry! He was standing their as we heard the waves on the beach start crashing. Then the whole dining pavilion gasped. There was coffins and some of Poseidons' warriors. They were carrying coffins and people behind them were crying. Wait! Coffins! At this I saw my favorite daughter get up with tears in her eyes and run out.

I watched as Aphrodite got up and went to her. I couldnt go because A.) There was a pissed off god B.) He was trying to kill me and C.) I couldn't move.

"YOU!" Poseidon said pointing at me. I really was scared now because of his voice. It broke the windows by the way he yelled. "Why did you kill him? Why Athena? I just want to know." He said as tears streamed down his face. I knew he who he was talking about but I really just ... so scared/shocked i couldn't think properly. " W-who are y-you talking about?" I said.

"You know damn well who!" He yelled. Then he closed his eyes and walked out of the dining pavilion.

ZEUS'S POV:

He really put on a dramatic entrance. I probably never would've done that. well, I dont know because i haven't had this happen to me before. He got everyone convinced. Oh! Crap! I forgot to tell Thalia! She went after Annabeth and Aphrodite. Oh well ... I'll tell them later. Then I got up and followed my brother out the door. While we were at the ceremony, I watched the beautiful shrouds burn then walked back to my cabin, sat on on of the beds, and waited for Thalia.

APHRODITE'S POV:

When i saw Annabeth run out i sighed and followed her. I know it hurts her. I can feel it. I followed her and found her by a creek. One that i remember quite a bit from watching them. They are like my favorite tv show EVER! I sat down next to her and looked at my self in the water. I wiped some tears off her face." You know...they'll always be there." I said. She lookedup at me. Her face showed a lot of confusion and lonliness.

"They are always in your heart Darling. They always will be. Just look." Then i picked up her hand and placed it over her heart. I saw the same images she did. Most of them were of Percy laughing and swimming in the lake. So sweet. I squeled in my head. She smiled then more tears came down her face. I gave her some tissues and she took them. After she was done she said,"Thank you.." then i said," Anytime sweetie!" She got up and left. I couldnt help but keep on thinking about how this would work out when she sees Percy again. She is going to be thrilled. I thought about that as i made my way to my cabin.

ANNABETH'S POV:

After Aphrodite came and helped me a little I began to calm down. Every time i remembered Percy my eyes would tear up. I couldnt get much sleep thinking about him. My mother must've noticed because she kept glancing at me. I forgot she could read minds. Oh well, i dont really care. I began thinking how this happened and many other questions until more silent tears started coming down my face. my mother got up and sat down on my bunk and wiped my cheeks.

After a while it felt like i could cry no more. My mother sighed and i just couldnt help but see the look in her eyes. Fear. Confusion. Then just blank. I began to drift off to sleep.

_I was walking on the beach feeling the sand in between my feet..as i continued walking i saw someone familiar_

_He had jet black hair and calm green eyes...beautiful green eyes_

_when he saw me he gave me his dazzling smile and i sat down next to him_

_My breath caught in my throat _

_he smelt like the ocean...i missed him_

_the sun was just starting to go down _

_It was sunset and it looked as if he was going to say something..._

That was until everyone woke me up. I sat up really frustrated and tired. they probably saw and decided to leave me alone and go to breakfast. I was glade to have some alone time. I just wanted to think some things out. Only later did i notice I actually liked him...

**SORRY FOR THE TIMING! CHAPTER 3 UP TOM. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright since I haven't updated these I wanted to just tell you Chapter 5 should be up in a couple days if not within 2 or 3 it will be up within a week….thanks.

And I know I'm not supposed to do that just going to use this as a chapter page so thank you! Chapter 4 up! WOOT!

And i want to thank ALL of the people who comented! :)

Chapter 4

PPov:

As the day went by I trained with my brother and sister. I even got to see my other brother Tison. I swore you could hear every bone in my body crack when he hugged me. I got better contolling my powers. I was learning from my family. This really tires me out. Triton showed me some ways to save more energy though so i don't get tired that quick. If you tried fighting about 50 or 60 water niads at a time youd be tired too,...no dead! They are tougher than they seem to be!

We just finished training and went back to our rooms. When i opened my door something wasn't right. Everything was moved around and there were pink hearts and blue seats. I heard the door shut behind me and some people guide me to one of the blue seats.

Then I realized they were Aphrodite's kids. As soon as i figured that out, Aphrodite came into the room. She looked at me and smiled.

I didnt understand what she was doing but it certaintly wasn't good. She made a _tsk tsk_ noise and said,"Now...what are we going to do with your hair?" Then she attacked it.(no pun intended) After about an hour of trying to get my hair undercontrol, to an epic fail, stopped and moved onto my clothes. Or should i say her clothes. She went through oh, i don't know about 523 shirts,346 pants,234 pairs of shoes and tried to match them up. After hours of looking at them and taking a few naps we finally found the right match.

She picked out a sea green shirt , black converses, black skinny jeans. She said the outfit complements my hair and eyes. After a while i realized her children disapeared. As if reading my thought ( Which she probably did), she said,"They went to help out your brother and sister."

Oh great i got stuck here with here. I guess she heard that and glared at me. Then she dropped the look and went to fix me up as soon as i changed. she unbuttoned my shirt and said," Now you look perfect!" "Thanks?" I asked, not sure to take that as a complement or not.

Then as i looked away i saw a bright flash. I turned back around to face Aphrodite. "What was that?" i asked. "Oh...I don't know what you're talking about." she said. Then she got up and walked out the door.

'Weird' i thought.

When Aphrodite walked out Triton walked in. He was wearing almost the exact same outfit but jusat different colors. "Hey. I'm going down to breakfast! You coming?" I haven't even noticed it was morning. I felt like i could stay awake for a week. I shrugged my shoulders and said, " Sure."

On our way to get breakfast we stopped at Calisto's door. Her door was open so I could see into it. She had pictures all on her walls. Her bedroom was purple. She had pictures with some friends and most of her pictures were with here and some guy I seemed to recognize.

Then it hit me! Literally! She threw a pillow and a shoe at me!

They left a big red mark on my forehead. Great now what will Aphrodite say! 'Oh I'll just fix that.' she said. 'Thanks' i thought back to her. 'Your Welcome!'

I recognized the boy. One of Apollo's kids. In the pictures it looked like they were 8 or 9. " We were best friends." Calisto said when she noticed me looking at the picture. They were outside standing in front of a tree. There was a house behind it and it looked like it was his.

"I know him from somewhere." I said speaking outloud on accident. "Really?" she raised her eyebrows. "Ya...at camp," I said remembering. "You mean the demi-god camp?" she asked ovbiously not beleiving what i said. I nodded and said,"I think his name was Dylan. Apollo's kid i think."

She just looked at me and nodded, then noticed Triton in the hallway. "Is it breakfast time?" she asked. "Yeah. Let's go down now. I'm really hungry!" So on our way back form eating breakfast, we started talking about what songs we were going to sing for the karoake party.(A/N: Will bring them up in the next chapter(s)So have to wait)

We got to a sitting room with a tv. The tv was turned onand a stage was on there with a audeince full of...demi-gods? Then i noticed they were in the pavilion. Who knew demi-gods could build a stage that quick? I saw a big screen behind the stage. It looked like it was for pictures and close-ups of people singing and stuff.

Aphrodites POV:

OMG! He looked really good! I thought as I walked out of the door. I took a picture of him. He was like perfect! With his nice toned abs...Snap out of it Aphrodite! He's Annabeth's you know that. My good side fought back with my other side.

When we saw that Chiron was up on the stage and all of the gods standing, we got real quiet to see who was up first.

Annabeth's Pov:

I was still in bed and remebered today was the Karoake party. My sibilings brang me breakfast and left me alone. I was in no mood to talk to anyone and everyone sensed that. I have been thinking way to much today. And thats a lot to say for an Athena child. I needed some fresh air. So i went outside and Thalia caught up with me. Even though she heard about what happened it didnt mean that she couldnt hang out with me.

She didnt come around a lot though. She mostly went around with Nico. I wonder whats up with them two anyways. Even if Thalia was a Hunter of Artemis shes been acting strange around him.

"So do you want to walk to the pavilion for the party with me?" Thalia asked. " Why not?" I said. I started feeling a lot better since ive been out i got there people smiled and waved. I was shocked! I mean they go from all hating us to back to normal. I noticed there was a lot of tables with food. The gods were already there making food appear and some chairs and decorations.

I had a feeling that today was going to be a ...great day! A half a hour later everyone arrived. We all quited down as soon as Chiron trotted up onto the stage. "Alright campers! This will be our first Karoake party!" That got a lot of cheers. "Up first we have...

* * *

Me: HA! gotta luv cliffhangers!Anyways...That wa-

Thalia: Hey! You know how much i hate cliffhangers! They always get on my nerves! What if I was being called up there! That would've been horrible! (Zaps omgitsthem)

Me ( omgitsthem): HEY! That hurt! Look you left a burn mark!

Thalia: Laughs

Annabeth: Thalia! That was not nice! Apologize!

Thalia: Unh-uh! NO WAY!

Annabeth: Thal...

Thalia: Nope!

Me: Well then since Thalia didnt apologize to me maybe ill just make her sing first! And Anyways as i was saying...AND DONT INTERUPT!...that was chapter 4 and chapter 5 should be up soon as well! Thanks for reading! ( Leaves without anyone noticing)

Thalia: (Takes Annabeths hand away from her mouth) NOOOOOO! I DONT WANT TO SING! HEY! Where'd you go? OKAY! NOW THAT WAS JUST RUDE!

Annabeth: -.-...(Sneaks out back door...hey? since when did we get doors?)


	5. Thalia,Annabeth&Nico getting it started

Alright! Thanks for the great coments! I know i have bad grammer i am trying to fix that and thank you everyone who told me the errors! I am trying to make these longer. Alright chapter 5 is up! :) YAY! Now you can see who sings first and what they sing! CHAPTER 5! Chapter 6 up in a little bit...AND ON WITH THE STORY :P

PPOV:

When Chiron said who would be singing first you could say i almost dropped dead! Thalia,Nico and Annabeth were going to sing first. Alright there lots of things wrong with that. Thalia hates singing! She doesnt let nobody hear her sing or if you do...lets just say you'd probably not make it within 10 feet of her without getting fried to where you cant hear nothing...anymore.

So when they got up on the stage there were a couple burnt, grumbling kids. Then Apollo hit the music.

Annabeth's POV:

I couldn't beleive we had to go up first. I never liked singing. Yes, I would sing once in a while and people would say that i was great but i dont think im that great. I got up on the stage with Nico. We were watching as people had to struggle with Thalia to get up on the stage.

When she finally got up Apollo whispered to what we were going to sing. Apparently he was the one making the descisions who was going to sing. The music started and then we grabbed our microphones. Everyone suddenley got really quiet. Then we started singing...

**Annabeth:** Let's get it started in here

**Nico: **And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and  
runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and

In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.  
Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without.  
You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
Burn it till it's burned out.  
Turn it till it's turned out.  
Act up from north, west, east, south.

**All (nico italics too_) :_** Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started _(ha), _let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started _(ha)_, let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started _(ha), _let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started_ (ha),_ let's get it started in here.  
Yeah.

**Thalia:** Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like you're into new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Trench men hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.

**Nico and Thalia ( Annabeth in italics) :** Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and...

C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! _(in here)_  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! _(in here)_  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! _(in here) Ow, ow, ow!_  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

**Annabeth(Nico, Thalia in italics) :** Let's get ill, that's the deal.  
At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. _(Just)_  
Lose your mind this is the time,  
Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. _(Just)_  
Bob your head like me APL de, up inside your club or in your Bentley.  
Get messy, loud and sick.  
Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip._ (So)_  
Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic.

**All (Nico in Italics): **All (nico italics too_) :_ Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started _(ha), _let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started _(ha)_, let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started _(ha), _let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started_ (ha),_ let's get it started in here.  
Yeah.

**Nico and Thalia ( Annabeth in italics) :** Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and...

C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! _(in here)_  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! _(in here)_  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! _(in here) Ow, ow, ow!_  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'

The music stopped and everyone in the audeince cheered. It was really loud. The gods/goddess's clapped and smiled at us. "You were really good!" Katie and the Stolls told us after we got off the stage.

Percy's POV:

They were actually really good! "Wow..." my sister an dbrother said next to me. None of us liked singing either, but our dad told the other gods/goddesses we would. The cheering was so loud that i had to cover my ears and tell my brother to turn down the volume.

Chiron and Apollo got on the stage next. Chiron handed the microphone to Apollo and got off the stage. Everyone got queit again. "Okay! That was awesome wasnt it?" That got a lot of cheering and yes's from the crowd. Apollo then smiled and said," Okay! Next up we have Clarrise singing! Get up on here!" he said watching as Clarrise made it up on the stage.

Then Apollo whispered the song she was going to sing in here nodded then grabbed the mic.

* * *

Im sorry i stopped here. I shouldve put in the song that Clarrise was going to sing. I have to live my life now and stop writing... Chapter 6 will be up either tonight or tomorrow hopefully :)! be back soon! ENJOY!


	6. Clarrise,Zeus, Thalia

**Okay! Chapter 6 is up! YAY! :P Sorry that this was soooooo sooooo soooo late... I feel so bad on making you guys wait! Anyways ENJOY! :D**

**(still in Percy's POV)**

Apollo hit the music once again and Clarisse started to sing. She wasn't to bad though. She actually sounded pretty good. I never knew she could sing. Apparently this night will have some more surprises in them I thought.

**Clarrise:**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent

I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

She sang all this glaring at Apollo. I watched, on the screen behind her, him melting in with the other gods, probably to get away from her glare, and pictures of us sword fighting. Since when did they get those pictures? The world may never know.

**Clarrise: **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll knows how to sing

What if this song's on the radio?  
Somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

I started to tune out her singing and watched the pictures being displayed on the board. I still didn't know how they got those pictures. Maybe one of the Stolls? When she was finally done singing, we watched the other demi-gods in the crowd. She was actually good...a little off pitch but still good.

Who knew she could sing? It was really embarrassing for her because her face was really red. I wouldn't blame her. Being up there on the stage with people watching you, makes me shiver just thinking about it.

While we were waiting to see who would go next, we all got tired of sitting watching the tv and decided to actually go to camp. We called our dad and they got us a secret spot so we could watch the people singing and not get noticed.

Its really cool that we could be here instead of sitting in the palace. Callisto and Triton looked like they loved being out here. Then Apollo went up to the stage getting a glare from Ares and Clarisse on the way and said," Alright! Good job Clarisse! Next up how about one of the gods or goddesses!" Apollo looked over at them but all the god/goddesses shook their heads while the other demi-gods and us cheered.

"If you don't decide whos going then I will!" Apollo said. Most of the gods shrunk and shivered. Trust me never get Apollo mad or on your bad side. Hes a good god and all ,but he could also be very scary.

So then the god and goddesses started pushing each other forward until Zeus screamed, " ENOUGH! I will go then !" Everyone was shocked. Zeus was walking up to the stage and grabbed Thalia from the crowd. Apollo smiled and there was a lot of cheering from everyone.

Thalia and Zeus argued a little over the songs until they made their decision. Zeus looked a little terrified and nervous and Thalia looked very confident. I watched as they whispered the song into Apollo's ear. His eyebrows shot up and he looked at Zeus as he turned on the music.

I soon realized why Zues was nervous and Apollo was surprised. The music started and I instantly recognized it by Green Day.

-Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams

(**Zues**; _Thalia_; **Both** )

**Zues: I walk a lonely road**  
**The only one that I have ever known**  
**Don't know where it goes**  
**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

_Thalia: I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

It started showing pictures of some of our quests that we had. The next few ones showed some pictures of the war. Some of them made me flinch. I saw the looks on my brother and sister face as they saw some and they flinched too. There were a lot of blood on the ground mixed with monster dust. No mortal was around and it really made it seem we were back in the war. I hated being reminded of that. I still watched though.

**both: I walk alone**  
**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**  
**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**  
**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**  
**'Til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,**  
**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**Zeus: I'm walking down the line**  
**That divides me somewhere in my mind**  
**On the border line**  
**Of the edge and where I walk alone**

_Thalia: Read between the lines_  
_What's fucked up and everything's alright_  
_Check my vital signs_  
_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

I know for a fact that I usually have to check to check to make sure I'm alive everytime I fight Annabethor Thalia. They are really tough fighters. Thals and Zeus weren't bad singers either. They were quite good. Zeus got confident the more and more he sang. Thalia looked like she was enjoying herself. Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Its not like everyday you get to hear and see a god sing. We really should've brang a video camerea. I smiled knowing that the Stolls or Hermes already has one out and never going to let anyone forget this day.

**both: I walk alone**  
**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**  
**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**  
**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**  
**'Til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah**  
**Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**I walk alone**  
**I walk a...**

_Thalia : I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

**Zues : My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**  
**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**  
**'Til then I walk alone... **

The applause was even more loudly than we had thought it had been on the Tv. It really was amazing!

* * *

**There would be more! OF COURSE! You wouldn't think i would stop here would you...? Writing Chapter 7 right know thanks for the comments :D**


	7. Hero

I am SO sorry its been about a week or more since I updated this... I AM TRULY SORRY

Hope you like it! OH! IF you want a song in here I might be able to put it in!:) just send me a message or tell me in a review!

Chapter 7 HERO

After the crowd settled down and everyone took a break from singing Apollo tried to figure out who would go next.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were getting something to drink and Percy,Triton, and Calisto were bored out of their minds .

Everyone soon went back towards the stage and Apollo got back up.

"Can I have a volunteer?" Apollo asked. Nobody moved.

What everyone didn't know was that there was a certain love goddess that wanted to sing. Aphrodite slowly raised her hand.

Apollo looked shocked that she would volunteer. He handed her the whispered the song in his ear and soft music began playing.

As Aphrodite sat on a stool and she began singing. (And no...I have no idea how she got the stool. Maybe an over sized dove came in and brought the stool?)

**There's a hero**  
**If you look inside your heart**  
**You don't have to be afraid**  
**Of what you are**

Behind Aphrodite, pictures started popping up. Some pictures were of everyone in camp having fun and chasing each other around. Others were some pranks the Hermes kids and Athenas kids' which from the looks of it Hermes doesn't like othr Gods/Goddesses children playing pranks like his children do all day.

**There's an answer**  
**If you reach into your soul**  
**And the sorrow that you know**  
**Will melt away**

Aphrodite had a very sweet voice and very strong at the same time. Almost everyone that was standing up closer to the stage was drawn to her voice. Like they were in a trance.

**And then a hero comes along**  
**With the strength to carry on**  
**And you cast your fears aside**  
**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**  
**Look inside you and be strong**  
**And you'll finally see the truth**  
**That a hero lies in you**

**It's a long road**  
**And you face the world alone**  
**No one reaches out a hand**  
**For you to hold**

**You can find love**  
**If you search within yourself**  
**And the emptiness you felt**  
**Will disappear**

**And then a hero comes along**  
**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**  
**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**  
**Look inside you and be strong**  
**And you finally see the truth**  
**That a hero lies in you**

**Oh ho, Lord knows**  
**Dreams are hard to follow**  
**But don't let anyone**  
**Tear them away, hey yea**

**Hold on**  
**There will be tomorrow**  
**In time, you find the way, hey**

**Then a hero comes along**  
**With the strength to carry on**  
**And you cast your fears aside**  
**And you know you can survive**

It showed some more pictures of the camp. It showed some of us battling each other and just having fun. What everybody noticed was that their were no pictures of Nico, Thalia, And Percy. Just everyone else in camp. Even some of the older heros like Hercules and Persues.

**So when you feel like hope is gone**  
**Look inside you and be strong**  
**And you finally see the truth**  
**That a hero lies in you**

**That a hero lies in you**  
**Mmm, that a hero lies in you **

At the end it started showing Percy, Nico, and Thalia all together. They were all smiling. Yes! NICO DIANGELO SMILED!

The pictures showed them battling each other and having fun together. Some parts of arguements were shown when they would hurt each other on purpose with their powers. It is really amusing seeing them either drowned and dripping wet in water, burnt marks or their hair standing up on their heads, and full of dirt and mud.

Everyone clapped their hands for her. She was great!

Aphrodite got off the stage and sat back down in her seat getting compliments from the other god and goddesses on the way back to her seat.

* * *

I am sorry for such the short chapter. I will try to make all of them longer.

Remember! If you want a song in here tell me! Send a pm or in a review! Thanks!

Update soon!


	8. Author note

Alright. Since I know a lot of you probably want to kill me right now i want you guys to know i am not quitting the story. I will get to it whenever i can. I have a chapter planned out already thanks to MAXWOLF. I am going to update sometime in the future. I gots a new beta so this shouldnt be long ,but you never know. I also want you people to know i dont like writing author notes. They take to long. I could be writing another chapter...

I also want to thank some people for supporting me. If I was rich i would buy everyone candy :D

thanks,

Omgitsthem


End file.
